Louis Digs It With Da Youth
Louis Digs It With Da Youth is a Tabi'atstani government propaganda magazine aimed at older children and teenagers. It has been described as "the singular worst piece of Tabi'atstani propaganda ever made" by foreign observers. Overview Louis Digs It With Da Youth was first published in April 2004, with the magazine's main character, Louis, originally being a depiction of the current Tabi'atstani president. The magazine's editor, Babak Attar, had previously been removed from numerous other Tabi'atstani publications. In an attempt to make the magazine more appealing, its content used an extremely high level of slang from the 1990s, although such style of speech was no longer common even in Tabi'atstan. By July 2004, the magazine had become so unpopular that the office of the President officially disavowed the magazine, claimed no relation between the actual president and that depicted in the magazine, and ordered all previous editions to be handed in for disposal. Astute librarians and government receptionists removed the magazines from shelves and handed them in to the Ministry of Public Security to be destroyed; the GKSB later created a small task force to hunt down remaining copies in October 2004. The magazine was thus forced to replace the President character with another figure of authority. These efforts failed spectacularly due to nearly every government branch refusing to be associated with the magazine. In the end, it had to settle for a very generic orange uniformed man (no Tabi'atstani government or communist party group currently uses orange uniforms). It is an open secret among Tabi'atstani government officials that anyone sent to work in the magazine has clearly fallen out of favour, although editor Attar believes that his magazine is influential and well-received. Nearly no respected member of the Tabi'atstani public or government has accepted an interview from the magazine. Previously, due to the large portion of the Tabi'atstani budget earmarked for the media, nobody knew how to defund the magazine. In July 2015, a member of the government accounting office found that a government employee in gross error had put the magazine under the sewage maintenance budget for a military outpost in Meziljava province (which incidentally ranks as a province of low military priority). As such, the magazine is being considered for liquidation. Circulation Due to editor Attar's connections with a government official whose wife is a supplier of the Foreign Ministry, the magazine is available in Tabi'atstani embassies worldwide (albeit in limited run). Cinema The magazine owns a cinema in the village of Zanjav located in Altanstan province. It has run into trouble for its attempts to dub and subtitle foreign movies with its own staff rather than using approved government versions. Independence Day The Zanjav Cinema version of the 1996 film Independence Day cut most of the movie except for scenes depicting the destruction of the White House and Empire State Building, as well as another scene showing Arab and Israeli soldiers preparing to attack the aliens. The latter scene, however, contained large black squares to cover up Israeli symbols. After this, the movie immediately cut to credits. Staff from the Ministry of Culture and Ethnic Affairs later brought a proper government authorised version of the film to replace the cinema-made one. The Revenant Subtitles for the 2015 film "The Revenant" caused great controversy, especially regarding two scenes. Firstly, a scene with a bear roaring was subtitled by cinema staff as "inaudible noise clearly heralding the arrival of a glorious socialist future". A second scene with actor Tom Hardy yelling is subtitled as "inaudible sound marking the coming of the Day of Judgment". GKSB staff arrived one week after the first viewing of the movie in Zanjav and closed the cinema for two weeks. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Media in Tabi'atstan Category:Propaganda in Tabi'atstan